How to Save (and Hide) Money (Naruto Uzumaki Ver)
by Utau Shiro Koneko
Summary: This is a 5 chapter story of Naruto and his adventures with money, made with the hope that shinobis everywhere can learn how to save (and protect) their own ryos. Hope you enjoy it!


**How to Save (and Hide) Money (Naruto Uzumaki Ver.)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I only own the idea for this story. I also apologize if the characters seem OOC to you.  
><strong>Note:<strong> Naruto knows about Kushina and Minato in this story.  
>This is my first fic. It will only be 5 chapters. Enjoy!<p>

**1. Make sure to find a good hiding place.**

**TIME:** After Tsunade became Hokage.

_Thump._

"Ow! What was that?"

Naruto looked around for the cause of his pain and found…

"Oh. It's just a rock."

Now, you may be wondering what's going on. Currently, Naruto is at the Hokage Monument, digging a tunnel inside the Yondaime's nose. The reason why he's digging is because…

"Baka Ero-sennin! This time, you won't steal my Gama-chan! Dattebayo!"

Naruto was steadily digging his way to what would have been the upper part of the inside of the Yondaime's nose.

"Ugh! A little more...there! Ha! Ok, now for Gama-chan!"

Naruto felt through his pockets and found his beloved Gama-chan, a green toad shaped wallet.

"Ok, Gama-chan! You have to stay here so that Ero-sennin won't make you flat again."

Gama-chan stared blankly at Naruto.

"Oh, I know that you don't want to be alone, but you have to do this Gama-chan! Otherwise, you'll never be able to jump around like a real toad! Dattebayo!"

Gama-chan continued to stare at Naruto.

"Oh, okay. How 'bout this? I'll visit you every day and fill you with ryos, ok?"

Gama-chan just stared.

"Thanks! Gama-chan! I knew you'd understand!"

Naruto took out a box and an empty ramen cup, then put Gama-chan inside the ramen cup then the box and closed it. He then put the box inside the hole that he made. He then stopped and looked at the box for a while, then said,

"Good luck Gama-chan! May Ero-sennin never find you."

He then covered the hole with dirt and patted it to make sure that it was firm.

After making sure that it was firm, he put some traps around the hole and the area near it.

Some were designed to make the intruder a very neon shade of acid green, hot pink, and eye burning yellow.

Others were designed to ensure that the intruder _'cough_**victim**_cough'_ would have a very... distinct smell of rotten eggs, spoiled milk, vomit, dog poop, and many others that can't be told in fear of traumatizing people.

And even others were designed to give the intruders a rather unappealing wardrobe change to a clown, a ballerina, and a chicken in disco clothes for 3 weeks. (The images have been left out to save you all from trauma.

The reason: It's far worse than Gai's and Lee's green jumpsuits.) After Naruto finished trapping the area, he double-checked everything then went out of the Yondaime's nose.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Outside the Yondaime's nose**

Naruto climbed to the top of the Yondaime's head, grinning.

"Hehehe. This time, Ero-sennin will never be able to get Gama-chan for his 'research'. Hmph! Research? Ha! I bet that's just an excuse to sneak into the woman's bath and spend the rest of the time on sake!"

Once he got to the top, he sat down and patted the Yondaime's head.

"Ok Tou-chan. I'm counting on you to keep Gama-chan safe from Ero-sennin. If my traps fail, then please blast a Rasengan through your nose. I made sure that there's enough space for you to blast it out."

Naruto leaned back with his arms supporting him from behind, and closed his eyes and rested. A breeze swept through his hair and he could almost hear his tou-chan's voice reassuring him that he and his kaa-chan would watch over him. He then opened his eyes and grinned.

"Ha! Now Ero-sennin will never get to Gama-chan!"

"I see. Now, please explain just why you thought that it was a good idea to dig a hole through the Yondaime's nose, **Na-ru-to-**."

Naruto gulped then _slowly_ turned around and found Iruka with his eyebrows twitching.

"Ehehe, um, hi Iruka-sensei. Uh, well, _'gulp'_ you see. There's a really good reason for this..."

Iruka's eyebrows twitched even more and his face looked as if it would go in 'Big Head Mode' in any moment.

"**Na-ru-to!**"

Naruto gulped then said, "Iswearit'snotaprank!"

He then turned and ran as fast as he could with Iruka at his heels.

"**NARUTO!**"

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Back on top of the Yondaime's head**

The air around the top of the Yondaime's head shimmered and revealed Jiraiya releasing the genjutsu around him.

"Hehehe. Gaki, you're a hundred years too early to hide my ticket to a great night life. After all, I am the **Great Super Pervert**, **Jiraiya of the Sannin**!"

Jiraiya laughed, then went inside the Yondaime's nose, dismantling and dodging the traps along the way.

"Hehehe, now where is it buried?"

He dug around until he found the box holding Gama-chan.

"Hehehe. Hello, night life!"

He turned to the exit to leave when he felt an ominous presence behind him. He slowly turned around to face the presence and immediately paled, the box falling from his fingers unnoticed.

"Wha-?! **How?!**"

"**RASENGAN!**"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Jiraiya got blasted out of the Yondaime's nose and went sailing over Konoha until he crashed through the Hokage's office window.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**At the Hokage's office**

_**Crash!**_

Jiraiya ended up a twitching mess inside a crater made on the Hokage's office's floor. He then got out of the crater and saw a pair of feet in front of him along with a very large killing intent from above. He _slowly _looked up then gulped. There in front of him was Tsunade sporting a strong twitch to her brows.

"**Jiraiya**, do you realize the **amount of work** you gave **ME** just **NOW**?!"

Jiraiya gulped then looked around and paled. The office was trashed from his landing with glass and debris all around. And even worse, the paperwork was scattered and some were either torn, buried, or covered in ink.

"Ehehehe. Uh, have I mentioned how lovely you look today, Tsunade-hime? And also how bouncy you- eh, **WAIT! TSUNADE-HIME! OUCH! OW! AAAAAHHHH!**"

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**The next day**

Naruto went inside the Yondaime's nose to check on Gama-chan.

"Huh? What? What happened here?"

The tunnel inside the Yondaime's nose looked as if something blasted its way out of the nose. Naruto looked around and spotted the box holding Gama-chan.

"Gama-chan!"

He opened the box and took Gama-chan out and saw that he was still as full and cute as ever.

"YATTA! The traps worked! Dattebayo!"

Naruto danced around, holding Gama-chan in the air.

"Let's go celebrate with Ichiraku's ramen, Gama-chan! Dattebayo!"

Naruto climbed out of the Yondaime's nose, holding Gama-chan, and headed straight to Ichiraku's.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**On top of the Yondaime's head**

A silhouette appeared and stared at the orange wearing genin making his way to Ichiraku's, holding a green frog purse in his hands. The silhouette moved and showed itself to be Minato Namikaze in ghost form, smiling at the retreating back of his son.

"Never forget that your mother and I will always watch over you Naruto. May your will of fire take you far and be the flame that ends the cycle of hatred."

He then faded away, leaving no traces of his presence.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**OMAKE**

**With Naruto**

While eating his Miso ramen, Naruto suddenly thought to himself,

'Wait! Did I add any explosives to my traps?'

He thought about it for a while confused, then shrugged and went back to eating.

"Eh, it doesn't matter."

**With Jiraiya**

"Ugh, Tsunade-hime sure packs a punch."

Jiraiya pushed himself up from the hospital bed. He then thought to himself,

'Wait! What happened back there?'

He remembered that he was going to get away with his ticket to the night life and then he saw...

The door opened and he saw Tsunade coming inside. Tsunade checked on him then said,

"Your injuries aren't that severe so you should be able to leave in 4-5 days."

Jiraiya sweatdropped and thought to himself,

'That's not severe?!'

"Thanks Tsunade-hime! And I'd like to add that I feel my strength returning just by looking at you-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll make sure that your stay gets extended for a month,** literally**!"

Jiraiya gulped. "Yes, ma'am!"

Tsunade nodded then left.

Jiraiya then thought to himself,

'Wait, what was I thinking about?'

He thought about it for a moment then shrugged.

"Maa, it's probably not that important."

His thoughts then turned to much more important things, like the story for his next Icha Icha Paradise.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Onegai! Please Review!**


End file.
